


Eye of the Beholder

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Give me more springthyme dammit, Some kissing and flirting with a hint of angst, it gets resolved quickly tho so no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Robyn and Fiona have a little flirt, which turns into a talk about the Faunus’ insecurities.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by another springthyme fic on here called “wishing only wounds the heart” made by mylordshesacactus

After a long day of running around Mantle, helping those in need and preventing Ironwood’s controlling grip from choking the already struggling city, Robyn and the Happy Huntresses finally reached their hideout, ready for a well deserved break.

Joanna and May immediately retreated to their shared room upstairs, not even bothering to kick off their shoes or remove their coats, too exasperated to think about such small details as they collapsed into their beds, allowing sleep to claim them.

Robyn sighed, her team had worked incredibly hard for the sake of Mantle. Even if she could live forever, it would never be enough time to express how grateful she was to have them by her side. They trained and graduated together, the four of them swore to make the city a better place, and with May’s intel on Atlas as an original elite, Joanna’s knowledge of every secret route through Mantle and Fiona’s semblance being able to quickly take back supplies the city deserved by right from Ironwood’s selfish ambitions, they were making some decent progress.

Though not all their work could be done in the shadows. Robyn bared the weight of Mantle upon her shoulders in the political game, she was the only one capable of making long lasting change by running her campaign to become a member of the Atlas Council. Only then could she take on Jacque and Ironwood directly.

Those selfish bastards.

Running a campaign was much more exhausting then one would think. It wasn’t all signing petitions and greeting citizens. She had to make promises, hard promises that the people would hold her to and refuse to let go of. Failure could mean utter destruction, as Robyn was sure the city would never trust her again.

It was a burden she was willing to bare, but it didn’t come without an inner turmoil. All that stress could weaken Robyn on a bad day, sitting in her office, worrying away about every little issue, one problem solved meant a new one appearing after. A constant loop of taking a few steps forward then a couple steps back. 

Sometimes it meant falling backwards straight on her ass and then clambering back forwards with every ounce of strength she had.

Robyn wasn’t the type to openly voice her concerns. She couldn’t. In the eyes of Mantle, she was a flawless, charismatic leader that knew exactly what she was doing every step of the way. Every. Step. And although Robyn did her best to plan ahead, there was always something unexpected that jumped out to smack her, as well as her ego and effort, straight in the face.

There was always new problems, she knew it, her team knew it and even though the citizens tried to be optimistic in the face of a potential Council Member that actually cared about making serious change, they also knew there was hardships that came with politics and trying to invent new horizons for a crumbling, forgotten city.

The Happy Huntresses did their best to support Robyn, they always had her back and she knew it. But there was always an itch scratching away in the back of her head, that one day they wouldn’t be able to help her. They could get arrested, or hurt... maybe even killed.

She didn’t deserve their kindness and loyalty. Robyn couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Luckily, there was one person who could calm those worries and ease the mind of the legendary Robyn Hill.

And that person was Fiona Thyme.

“You’re making that face again.” Fiona chided softly, taking off her coat and hanging it up on the rack.

“Huh?”

“That face.”

“...What face?”

“The “I’m overthinking too much” face, you always do it when we get back.” She pointed at Robyn, noticing how her brow furrowed in confusion at her statement.

Her face was going to stay like that if she wasn’t careful.

“Y’know... a face like that isn’t very appealing to see on the news,” Fiona teased as she stepped over to Robyn, pulling off her scarf, her crossbow and coat, placing them on the couch they stood by.  
“You’re gonna lose votes looking like that.”

“I will not!” Robyn grumbled, a light blush dusting across her face.  
“I don’t look like this when I’m in public view.”

A pause.

“I don’t do I?”

“No, you don’t Sweetheart, you look fine when we go out.” Fiona grabbed Robyn’s hand and led her to their room. Unlike May and Joanna’s room, it was on the ground floor, across from Robyn’s office.

“Just fine huh?” 

Robyn’s voice grew cocky...

Oh no.

“Nothing else... crosses your mind when you look at me?”

“...I’m not gonna satisfy that question with an answer.”

“I think you just did, Dear.” Robyn wrapped her arms around Fiona’s small body, squeezing her gently. To this day, the height difference between them still made her heart swell with joy.

“No I didn’t.” Fiona retorted, squirming without any real effort to leave Robyn’s embrace.

“It’s okay Fi, you can admit I’m good looking. I won’t tell aaaannnnyyyyooonnnnneee~” Robyn leaned her chin on Fiona’s shoulder, pressing agonisingly slow kisses to her cheek and along her jaw.

This woman was god damn coaxing her and Fiona knew it.

“Alright! I guess you’re good looking. There, will you shut up now?” Fiona blushed, wriggling away from Robyn’s teasing kisses. Otherwise she would melt if she didn’t.

“Mmm, no I don’t think I will.” Robyn turned Fiona around in her arms to face her, leaning down towards her face.  
“Becauuuuse. Someone’s. Not. Being. Honest.” She kissed Fiona between each word, grinning as her face turned a darker shade of red.

“I-I’m being completely honest!”

“Can you prove that?” Robyn lifted a hand from Fiona’s waist. Grabbing hers and, once again, slowly kissing each knuckle, the top of her hand, her palm and the tip of each finger.

“...Stop it.”

“Stop what? Am I making “that face” again?” Robyn quirked a brow amusingly.

“You know damn well what you’re doing Miss Hill!”

“Ooo, “Miss Hill”? Are we at a press conference again? I could’ve sworn we just got home though.”

“Robyn!” Fiona nearly whined, simultaneously annoyed and enamoured by Robyn’s theatrics.

“Alright Sweetness, don’t get all fussy on me!” Robyn chuckled, stepping backwards until she was sitting on the edge of their shared bed, her arms still wrapped around Fiona as she stood in front of her.

Fiona’s heart stuttered at the sound of Robyn laughing. She released a sigh of defeat, kissed Robyn’s forehead and mumbled into her skin.  
“Fine... I’ll admit... I think you’re beautiful.”

Robyn giggled, looking up to kiss Fiona’s lips.  
“Aww, thank you Fi. But I don’t think I can beat you.” Robyn continued spreading kisses all over Fiona’s face.

Fiona froze up.

“...What?”

Robyn pulled away to look her directly in the eyes, a love struck look on her face.

“I think you’re beautiful, Fiona.” Robyn stated.

A small pause.

“No.”

Robyn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“...No?”

“Don’t say that.”

“Why not?”

“Cause it’s not true.”

Robyn sat up to full attention.

“How is it not true?” Robyn asked, concerned.

“It... it just isn’t, okay?” Fiona looked away, folding her arms and shuffling uncomfortably on her feet.

“Well who said that?” Robyn’s voice grew defensive, assuming that some asshole had made Fiona feel this way.

“No one did, it’s... just not true.” Fiona sighed, her eyes moving around the room, looking at everything but Robyn’s eyes.

“It is true.”

“Robyn—“

“Why would you think it isn’t?” Robyn asked, genuine confusion crossed over her features.

She really didn’t get it did she?

“Well... look at me Robyn.”  
Fiona gestured towards herself.  
“I’m just... “not”, okay? I don’t know how to describe it.”

“You can’t cause it’s bullshit.”

“Robyn, you don’t have to try and make me feel better—“

“I’m not, I’m just telling you how it is; you’re beautiful Fi, I don’t see why you can’t believe that.” Robyn lightly rubbed her hands up and down Fiona’s arms to soothe her, feeling her muscles gradually begin to relax from suddenly tensing up.

“Robyn... you could literally have any woman you want. May and Joanna both have their own charm. But me? I’m... nothing like that.”

“Fiona...” Robyn cupped her face. 

Not a demand. A gentle request for her to look at her properly.

“I don’t want anyone else but you.”

“Why?”

“...Because I love you. You mean the world to me and I couldn’t be luckier to have someone like you in my life. To me, you are beautiful, and I mean that in every way okay? Both looks and character. Most people only have one or the other but not you. That’s what make you so special to me.” Robyn pressed a soothing kiss to the corner of Fiona’s mouth.

She sighed, closing her eyes and returning the kiss. She felt awful. Robyn was the definition of honesty, she would never lie to Fiona about anything, not even the most sensitive subjects. So how could she deny anything she was saying?

“It’s just... hard to believe I guess.” Fiona mumbled when they parted.  
“I’m sorry... kinda ruined the moment didn’t I?” She chuckled light heartedly, trying her best to ease the tension and Robyn’s worry.

“No you didn’t.” Robyn reassured her. “Look Fi, if it’s really hard for you to believe then... that’s okay. But that doesn’t mean it’s not true. You are beautiful. And I’ll keep telling you that until you believe it.”

Fiona laughed quietly as Robyn kissed her cheek.  
“Really? Then what if I never believe it?”

“Then I’ll keep saying it.”

“...And what if you do convince me?” Fiona challenged.

“Then I’ll just keep on saying it! No reason for me to stop!” Robyn smiled, pleased that Fiona was easing up from her insecurities.

“Oh my god no, you’ll give me an ego bigger than any Atlas tycoon.” Fiona pressed her forehead into Robyn’s shoulder, resisting more laughter.  
“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“If by that you mean honest, then yes I am an utter fool.” Robyn grinned, pulling Fiona into her lap and hugging her tightly.  
“I love you, Fi”

“I love you too, Robyn.” A weight felt lifted from Fiona’s heart as she kissed Robyn sweetly.

They would have continued in silence. But of course, Robyn had to say something.

“Y’know... they say that beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder.”

Fiona let out a sigh mixed with a laugh.  
“The Eye is biased Robyn.”

“So what? It’s still right isn’t it?”

“Robyn—“

“Miss Thyme, are you assuming my professional opinion is corrupted by an unknown source?”

“Robyn please—“

“Well I have half a mind to—“

“Shut up and kiss me you political dork.”


End file.
